Shine a Little
by AmKay499
Summary: Big time movie stars Ruki Nakamura and Yuki Nanami have a bit of a little secret. Okay, a bit one, they're actually Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou, small, shy and bullied boys from Domino. They have to juggle both lives, but with two of the most popular boys in school butting into their lives, will they be able to keep it up?
1. Chapter 1

Amber- Hi, yea, I've just been uploading things like crazy. Anyway, here's a new story!

Danny- And she got the idea from watching Hannah Montana.

Amber-...Some little kid kind of invaded my house and watched it on my TV and it was on in the background so it kind of gave me some inspiration.

BunBun- You still watched it.

Amber- I will admit to that, and I will admit that I used to like it.

BunBun- That's low... Anyway, Amber does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Danny- And there is yaoi in this story.

-Chapter 1-

"_It's okay, Shiro-kun," a blue haired boy gripped another's hands, bringing them close to him and smiled brightly, his brown eyes twinkling, "You're my best friend, I'm not going to let them take you away."_

_The other boy's eyes widened and his surprised face turned into a sweet smile, pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug, "Chikao..." he whispered._

"And cut!" A voice shouted, but the blonde boy didn't let go of the blue haired boy.

"Uh..." the blue haired boy mumbled, "Kakeru-san?" he looked up at him and tried to wiggle out of his grip, "Will you let go?" he requested.

A bright smile came to Kakeru's face and he relinquished his old, "Sorry Ruki, I couldn't help it, you're just too cute and the fan girls will go crazy if one of their favorite ships held the hug longer than necessary," he laughed loudly.

Ruki blushed heavily and shifted, scooting away from the cackling boy and ran off stage, dodging the staff as he ran to his trailer. When he made it he shut the door behind him and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Inside was another boy, shorter then him, with brown hair and violet eyes.

"Ah, filming done for the day?" the other boy asked and Ruki nodded in answer.

"So we can take these off," Ruki pushed himself off the door and tugged at his hair. It came off and long, snow white hair tumbled down his back. He smiled over at the other boy and watched as he did the same, revealing tri-colored hair.

"Ruki!" A voice called and the door opened, "Yuki!" a tall blonde woman entered and she blinked when she saw the two, a smirk curved at her lips, "Oh, you're back to Ryou and Yugi, huh?"

"Hi Mai," Yugi greeted, placing the wigs in a small closet.

"How was filming?" Mai questioned, falling back on the couch and crossing her legs, "Ya know Just Magical is getting really popular, huh? You two are probably going to have a harder time hiding your identities."

Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura, and Yugi Mutou had been friends since they were young and all were in a play together. They ended up all wanting to audition for a movie, but Ryou and Yugi were both to nervous to do as themselves. So, Mai came up with the idea to not go as themselves and thus Ruki Nakamura and Yuki Nanami were born. They ended up becoming really popular after the movie which was a big hit.

Of course, even with the glamor of being a movie star, they still had their lives as Yugi and Ryou to deal with. That life wasn't as glamorous at all. They were at the bottom of the social food chain. After Mai left school for the movie business they didn't have anyone standing up for them anymore so they did the best they could to just fit in.

It was hard juggling both lives, but they managed to do it.

"You think so?" Yugi asked, blushing lightly.

"Oh, yea!" Mai grinned, "I mean, I'm definitely a fan! You will not believe some of the fanfictions I read between Chikao and Shiro," she giggled loudly, causing Ryou to blush heavily.

"Mai..." he mumbled.

She cut her laughter off, but didn't keep the smile off of her face as she looked at the clock past the two boys, "By the way, didn't you two say you wanted to get home as early as possible?" she wondered, "Since, you know you still have school work?"

Two sets of eyes widened and they spun around to look at the clock, and then back at Mai. "We have to go!" they shouted in unison.

Mai sighed and stood up, crossing her arms, "You know you wouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff if you just gave up on school and revealed to the world who you really are."

"We can't do that Mai," Yugi whispered, "We can't as us."

"That's what you keep telling me," she grabbed a set of keys off the table, "Come on, I'll drive you, don't worry, I'll stay in the car so no one sees me dropping you two off," she started walking out, "Though it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, we were friends before I even became famous. And if people knew you were famous you would probably get a better rep at school."

"We don't want fake friends because we know someone famous," Ryou said, sliding into the car.

"So what would happen if you revealed that you really are famous?" she smirked at them.

Yugi groaned, rolling his head back against the seat, "I don't even want to think about what would happen if that happened," he groaned, causing his friend to laugh.

Oooo

"Thanks for letting my stay here again Yugi," Ryou mumbled, putting away the blanket he had laid out the night before to sleep on.

"It's no problem," Yugi smiled at him. "I know how much you hate staying in your apartment alone. You're welcome here at any time."

Ryou sent him a grateful smile.

Ryou's mother and younger sister had died when he was younger in a car crash. After that his father buried himself in his work. Always going to dig sites, as he was an archaeologist. He was always leaving Ryou alone in the apartment he got for him a few years back.

Which was also the last time he had actually scene his father in person. Sure, he would send cards or pictures ever now and then, and of course the monthly check he got in the mail to cover school supplies, rent, utilities, food...

But it was always so lonely.

"Have you heard from your dad yet?" Yugi questioned the boy as they made their way toward the school.

Ryou shook his head, "No, I haven't, I'm starting to get worried. Lately it's only been the checks coming in," he never did use the money he got for acting on himself, unless it was an emergency. Usually he put it away or donated it. In fact, his father was gone so often he had no clue about Ryou acting. Yugi was the same way, he would store a third of it, give a third of it to his grandfather and a third of it to a charity.

"I'm sure you'll hear from him soon," Yugi encouraged.

"Yugi! Ryou!" the two had reached the school and a tall girl with brown hair and a cheerleader's uniform ran up to them.

"Anzu," Yugi greeted nervously, she was a nice enough girl, but she had a bit of reputation. She was angered quickly and prone to not keeping boyfriends, but none of them said anything about her. Usually when a girl like came alone bad rumors followed them.

Anzu smiled at them and handed Yugi a flier, "The school's monthly movie day during the lock-in is coming up. We're going to be showing a marathon of Just Magical!"

Ryou and Yugi glanced at each other, "Never seen it," they fibbed.

Blue eyes widened in shock, "Never?" At their confirmation, she began explaining what it was about. "Basically it's about this time era where any kind of magic is strictly forbidden and can mean death to anyone who practices it. The four main characters are Shiro, Kaiden, Chikao, and Daisuke," she explained. "Shiro and Chikao were best friends who had a falling out when they were young and when they meet up again, their friendship once again blooms!" she sighed wistfully. "As for Kaiden and Daisuke, well, Kaiden is a prince who practices magic and Daisuke finds out about it. Kaiden does everything in his power to prevent Daisuke from spilling the beans, only to realize Daisuke had no intention of doing so in the first place."

Ryou and Yugi tried to keep the smile off their faces, they knew the story line all too well.

"Anyway," Anzu snapped out of her trance, "You should totally come. I know it's not really your scene since you hang out with the crowd, but you have to watch it!"

"Sure, Anzu-san," Yugi nodded, "if we're free."

"Good!" Anzu clapped, "there's going to be some people who may donate to the school if they think we have enough school spirit!" she ran off, waving to them.

Yugi and Ryou let out a breath of relief as soon as she was gone.

"I can't believe they're showing a marathon of Just Magical," Yugi muttered.

"I guess Mai was right when she said it was growing popular," Ryou shrugged and went inside the building. The two made their ways to a hall way before going separate ways.

Oooo

Yugi rushed to his class, he had to get there first. It used to be that he tried to get to class super early so that he could avoid bullies, but that was just tiring and no fun for him. So, Kishi-sensei, seeing the boy's distress, had come up with a little game. If he was able to make it to class before anyone else for three out of five days in a week he would get a prize. The prizes varied each week from games to free homework passes to hall passes.

Yugi reached the room and huffed, his shoulder's slumped when he realized someone other then Kishi-sensei was in the room. "Ah... I wasn't the first one here," he scratched his cheek lightly and his eyes widened when he saw who exactly was in the room.

Yami Atemu.

He was Yugi's look-alike, but they were nothing alike. He was confident and popular and he was pretty sure he had a fan club in the school.

"Oh, Yugi, good. You made it," Kishi-sensei stood up. "Don't worry," she said, "today doesn't count. You still made it since I deliberately asked Atemu-san to come in early."

Yugi gave the brown haired woman a confused look, causing her to chuckle lightly.

"Well, you know the project I recently assigned?" Yugi nodded in answer, they got to choose their own partners and Yugi didn't have anyone in the class to pair up with so he ended up working alone. "Well, Atemu-san's partner ended up in the hospital, some problem with his kidneys and you have no partner, am I correct?" she received another nod and clapped. "How far have you gotten?"

Yugi blushed lightly, "Not very far," his schedule had been a bit hectic since a special was coming out for Just Magical along with the actual show. He and Ryou had been so busy lately and had barely any time for homework.

"Even better! You two can be partners then!"

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked up at the boy who hadn't said a word since he arrived. "I-"

"It's okay with me," Yami interrupted, smiling at the smaller boy, causing him to flush heavily.

"Goodie!" she clapped, "You two can have a bit of an extension and now go decide on topic," she shooed them away to their desks.

"What was your original project going to be about?" Yami questioned, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Yugi looked down slightly, "Um... Egyptian games," he answered quietly.

Yami blinked in surprise, "Egyptian games?" he questioned and chuckled, "That's what I was trying to get Kuugen to do, but he wouldn't have it. I guess we found our topic, huh?"

Yugi brightened. "We can use some of the games in my Grandpa's shop!" he said excitedly, "He has some really old games and even Duel Monsters dates back to Ancient Egypt!"

Yami smirked lightly, "Alright little one," he said, making Yugi blush once again, "What do you say we meet up on Saturday to work on the project?" he questioned.

Yugi was about to agree, but stopped himself short as he looked through his schedule in his head. "Ah- I'm a little busy on Saturday," he mumbled, they were shooting the promo video for the special for Just Magical. Who knew how long that would take.

Yami nodded, "Well, when are you free?"

"Um," Yugi mumbled, "I'm free after school Friday and Sunday," Sunday was supposed be his and Ryou's day off, just to have fun. He was going to go to a Duel Monster's shop, but if he had to he would just work on his school work to catch up.

"Both days are fine, we could catch up if we work on it more."

Ooooo

Ryou yawned and stretched his arm out across the desk. He was so tired, and the teacher had left the room so if he wanted to he could have just fallen asleep right there until the teacher came back or the bell rang, but...

_Kick._

Ryou grunted and was flung forward slightly. The edge of his desk collided painfully with his stomach and he groaned. It had been happening all through class. It always happened when he sat in front of his own look-alike.

Bakura Touzoku.

There was another kick to the back of his chair and he clenched his fists. He always stayed quiet about it, but the stress of everything was starting to get to him.

Another kick, a hard one, and once again the desk dug into his stomach and he let out a pained gasp, causing a few to look over at him.

Anger bubbled up inside of the normally quiet boy and he stood up, his chair scraping against the floor and spun around, frowning at the smirking boy behind him. "Will you quit it?" he demanded angrily, more people started looking over. "What did I do you, huh?" he snapped. "I am so sick this!" he turned again, stomping out of the room.

He couldn't stay in there.

-End Chapter 1-

Amber-... first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic ever. Did it turn out okay?

Danny- You made Ryou snap.

Amber- I did, yes.

Danny-...

Amber-... Review? /Gives hopeful smile/


	2. Chapter 2

Amber- Guess what? I got a new chapter out! Woulda been out sooner but I kept getting distracted!

Danny-... I honestly can't believe you're following up on this story...

Amber- Oh shut up! It's fun to write!

Danny-... I still can't believe it. I'm in shock, so Bun Bun can do the warnings and disclaimer

BunBun- Why you bloody little- /Curses/ fine. Amber does not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much she pleads for it and there is yaoi in this story.

Amber- Thanks BunBun! Please enjoy!.

-Start Chapter 2-

"Who was that?" Ryou questioned as Yugi walked back into the room after taking a phone call.

"Ah, it was Yami Atemu," he answered, sitting on the floor across from Ryou.

Ryou gave him a confused look, "Why was he calling?" he questioned.

Yugi frowned, "I didn't tell you?" Ryou shook his head. "Oh, well, we got paired together for a project and he's coming over today. He called to make sure I was still up for it." Almost as soon as the word left his mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Is that him?"

Yugi shook his head, frowning, "He called from his house, I don't think he would get here that fast," especially since the rich part of town was on the other side of the city.

The two made their way to the door leading up the house part of the game shop and opened it. A tall woman stood in front of them dressed in a trench coat, hat, and sun glasses.

"Uh?"

"Oh thank god you're here," she stepped inside and took the hat and sun glasses off, "I need your help."

"Mai?"

Mai walked past them and sighed, spinning around on her heel. "First, I really need something to eat. After all of that my appetite was long again and decided to make a comeback," she scoffed and made her way to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"I'll make something," Ryou offered, he knew Yugi's kitchen by heart as he spent so much time there. At his apartment he didn't have a stove so when he wanted something he could actually make he would cook for Yugi and his Grandpa.

"So," Yugi sat across from Mai, "What's going on?"

Mai groaned, rolling her head back and sighed, "I have stalker," she stated bluntly, staring up at the ceiling.

Yugi's eyes widened, "Mai, that's serious! Have you gone to the police?" he demanded to know.

Mai shook her head, sighing, "I'm famous now, I have to deal with stalkers and stuff... besides it's been going on for a while for and I even confronted the guy! Told him I had a boyfriend and he won't believe it!" she scoffed lightly. "He's been sending me gifts and it's getting really annoying," she leaned forward and rested her elbow on the table and then her chin on the palm of my hand. "Guy just can't take a hint!"

"Do you know his name?" Ryou questioned, walking over to them and tying an apron around his back.

"Yea," a frown formed, "Rex Raptor, crazy name huh? Might be why he keeps sending me dinosaur figures."

Yugi sent the girl a sympathetic look, "When did it start?"

Mai shrugged, "Sometime after Dancing with Dinosaurs came out," she answered.

Yugi gave her a knowing smile, "Well that might be why. If he's obsessed with dinosaurs he must have seen the movie. Didn't you play the doctor that knew everything there was to know about dinosaurs?" he questioned.

Mai hit her forehead, "So that's why! You know, I didn't even want to do that movie in the first place, but Ishizu insisted that I take it! Would be good publicity if I played a genius in a movie rather then a dumb blonde," she folded her arms, scowling. "Now look where's it gotten me."

"So what did you need our help for?" Ryou came back once again, this time his hair was up and he had a smudge of powder on his face.

Mai opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a knock at the door. Both Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened. Mai blinked and then smirked, "Expecting company?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh no!" Yugi whispered in horror, "It must be Yami! Mai you have to hide!" by the time the words left his mouth, Ryou had already scooted the girl's chair back and was dragging her down the hall way.

Yugi spun around and gulped nervously. He shakily walked to the door and felt his head thump erratically. It would be a disaster if Yami some how found Mai in the house. She was even more famous then Yuki and Ruki and the last movie night there was, some of her movies had been shown.

And Yami went to ever movie night.

Yugi opened the door, revealing the boy he had been expecting and smiled nervously, "Hi!" he chirped, hoping Yami wouldn't sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Hello," Yami greeted back and Yugi held the door open the rest of the way as a gesture for him to come in. Yami did so and looked around taking in his surroundings and turned to Yugi, "So, where do we start?"

Yugi shrugged lightly, "I- well, Grandpa recently got an old game from Egypt, I figure we could take a look at it." Seeing Yami nod, he continued. "It's in my room," he started to lead the way, hoping to give Ryou enough time to get out of the house and shop with Mai.

"Sorry it's a little messy," Yugi apologized, seeing the games littering the floor in the room.

"It's fine," the taller boy assured.

Yugi mumbled something and nearly fell over when he saw blonde hair coming out from under his bed. He nearly let out a squeak and hurried to his bed, plopping on it and lightly stepping on the girl's hair, as a signal to get her move it.

"Are you alright?" Yami raised an eyebrow, seeing the boy smile nervously at him.

Yugi nodded, "J-just a little nervous, the only company I've really had in a while has been Ryou," well, it wasn't a complete lie. Besides Ryou the only person that ever came over was Mai.

Yami gave the boy a small smile and walked over to him, gently placing the palm of his hand on the top of Yugi's head. "Well, Little One, looks like you have one more person to invite over."

Yugi's eyes widened, "Little one?" he blurted out and slapped a hand over his mouth, making Yami laugh.

Yugi pressed his lips together in a thin line and stood up. "A-ah I think I wrong about where I put the game," he got up and took Yami's hand, leading him out of the room, "I think it's in the shop, sorry for dragging you around like this," he apologized.

"It's fine," Yami nodded as he was pushed out the door.

As soon as the door shut Mai crawled out from under the bed and Ryou stepped out of the closet. The blonde took the tip of her hair in between her fingers and pouted, "Did he have to step on it?" she hummed.

"Come on," Ryou grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the room and out the back door, "It's lucky that Yami didn't catch us."

Mai scoffed lightly, "I don't see what the big deal would be still. Don't most people know that we knew each other way back when?"

Ryou nodded, "But they also just assumed that you ditched us when you became famous and too good for losers like us."

Mai huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "If I could, I would give everyone on the damned school a piece of my mind!" her mouth twitched into a frown and she led Ryou to her car. She slid in and Ryou got in the passenger's seat. "Okay, seriously," she turned to him. "I need your help with my stalker problem!"

Ryou fell back against the door, his eyes wide, "What am I supposed to do?" he shouted, "In case you hadn't noticed I'm weak!"

Mai sighed, "Stop putting yourself down. And I didn't mean with brawn. I told him I had a boyfriend. He didn't believe me since it would be all over the tabloids. He said if I can prove it then he would leave me alone!" she took Ryou's hands in hers, eyes sparkling, "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Ryou blinked in surprise, "But... Ruki and Yuki sort of came out already," they had decided together if they couldn't be themselves in that way at school, they rather on national television, although Ishizu, their manager along with Mai, had advised them not to to begin with. When they came out, they braced themselves for a negative impact but apparently their fan base had become bigger.

Mai looked away slightly, as if ashamed, "Ah... I know, I meant... as you..." she trailed off, frowning.

"M-Mai!" Ryou stuttered out, "I can't, we can't let anyone know we know each other!"

Mai shot a pout at him, "Please Ryou?" she whined out. "We can go to a town that no one knows you in! A couple of towns other and it'll be just for one time because he just needs to think I have a boyfriend!"

"C-couldn't you get Yugi to do it?" he mumbled.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "In case you hadn't noticed, Yugi's a bit busy," she grinned wickedly, "Who was that boy anyway?" she snickered.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Your mind is in the gutter, Mai. He's Yugi's partner for a project."

"Uh-huh, I'm _sure _that's _all _it is!" she laughed and then grew serious again, "Please, pretty please?" she clased her hands together.

Ryou sighed and looked away, "Fine, as long as it isn't in this city!" he crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Mai cheered and hugged the boy, "Thank you! Oh, you have no idea how much this means to me! I definitely owe you one!"

Ryou shot the girl a weary smile as she started the car.

* * *

The two had found a little cafe that wasn't very populated. Ryou had frightfully found out that Mai's stalker had been following them since she reached Yugi's house.

"He's glaring at me," Ryou muttered, looking down at the table, his eyes wide and his posture tense.

"That's because you're with me," Mai smirked at him, twisting the straw in her cup, "come on, act like you're on actually date with me."

Ryou looked away from the girl, "I can't act as Ryou Bakura," he muttered.

Mai rolled her eyes, "You did fine before we introduced Ruki to the world!"

"That was also private performances," he muttered bitterly.

Mai went to retort, but a smile lit up on her face when Rex stood up abruptly, causing people to stare at him. A defeated look crossed his face as he passed their table.

"Can we go now?" Ryou whispered as he left the cafe. "I don't want to risk anyone recognizing either of us!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "At least let me finish my biscotti!"

Ryou nodded and let out a soft sigh, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

What he heard next made a cold shiver run now his spine.

"Well, look what we have here," a taunting voice echoed in his ear.

Ryou spun around in his chair, his heart beat quickened and fear took over, Bakura stared him down. He really really hoped that the other boy wasn't mad at him for snapping at him in class.

"Who are you?" Mai drawled, looking at Ryou's frightened face, she frowned, "How about you take your little friends," she sneered. "and get outta here!"

Bakura simply glared at her and one of the boys behind him spoke up, "Hey, isn't that Mai Valentine?" shock wove through his voice, "What are you doing with a loser like him?"

Mai stood up, slamming her palms on the table, making Ryou flinch and several people turn and look at her. "Look, that's none of your business, now unless you _want _to get beat up by a girl I would suggest you get outta here, you understand me?"

Bakura sneered at her and placed a hand on the back of Ryou's chair, making the boy squeak and shake.

Mai grit her teeth together, Ryou was really scared of this guy and it was pissing her off! She stood up and grabbed onto Ryou's arm, glaring at the boy that looked similar to Ryou, "Just so you know, the _reason _Ryou is with me is because he's my boyfriend," she snarled and started dragging him away. "I suggest you leave him alone unless you really feel like being humiliated on public television, that is!"

With that she stormed out, dragging a shocked Ryou behind her.

-End Chapter 2-

Amber- And done! Review please? It'll get the next chapter out sooner! ^_^

Danny-... You're lame.

Amber- Do you always have to insult me in front of the readers?

Danny... yes. Yes I do.

Amber-...meanie!


	3. Chapter 3

Amber- Hi! I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I got distracted...

Danny- In other words, she found a new couple she likes.

Amber- Yup! I re-watched Bonds Beyond Time and actually paid attention and I realized, I adore Starshipping!

Danny- Which is Yusei and Jaden if you didn't know *Rolls eyes* You're so weird!

Amber- *Sticks tongue out* You're just a meanie!

Danny- Whatever, be grateful Amber doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Amber- Hey! Anyway, this story has yaoi, and please enjoy!

-Start Chapter 3-

Once they reached Ryou's apartment and got inside, Ryou spun Mai around to face him, his eyes wide in shock, "What did you yell them?" his mouth suddenly felt dry.

Mai cringed, "I'm sorry!" she looked away, "I know you didn't want anyone knowing you know me and now someone thinks we're dating..." she trailed. "I feel bad, it's just... I snapped. Is that what you have to deal with in school?" she demanded to know.

Ryou shrugged in answer, causing the girl to shake her head.

"It's worse isn't it?" Her eyes became determined. "Honestly, from this day forward, I'm going to do all I can to convince you and Yugi to ditch that school, with how famous you are you could get into a private school for Pete's sake!"

"We don't spend our money on us, unless it's an emergency!" Ryou argued back.

"And you don't consider this an emergency?" she demanded. "You're terrified of that boy! You need to be in that school!"

Ryou have her a puppy dog look. "Please just drop it," he pleaded with her.

Mai have him a defeated look and shook her head. "Fine, I'll let it go, for now, but this isn't going to be last you hear of it, you or Yugi."

Oooo

_A low humming noise erupted around the three bruised looking boys. Then there was a flash of light, a blue haired boy put his arms up to lessen the impact, but nothing came._

"_Akiro!" The brown haired boy shouted and dropped down to the sandy blonde haired boy, eyes wide in shock._

_The blue haired boy stayed still, frozen to the spot in place. _

"_Chikao," a voice said from beside him sternly. "Go get help!" _

_Chikao blinked in surprise before shaking his head to clear h is mind and quickly ran off and out of view. _

Ryou, once off stage, walked over to an Egyptian woman who was muttering to herself. His eyebrow quirked upward and he coughed lightly, trying to get her attention.

"...I can't believe he got the part," Ishizu murmured and sighed, finally facing Ryou. "Ruki, you did well up there," she complimented.

Ryou shot her a small smile, "Who were you talking about?" he wondered. "Your brother.

Malik Ishtar had joined the cast of Just Magical a few months prior and was Ishizu's little brother. They came from a strict family in Egypt, he remembered Ishizu explaining to them, and got the part of Akiro who was part of the King's army as a spy and his allegiance laid with the resistance.

"He's good," Ryou hummed, he had been able to watch all the scenes with the Egyptian boy in them. He was a good actor.

"Yes..."

Ryou, seeing her far away look, slowly moved away, deciding to leave her in piece. He dashed down the hall and soon found himself on the ground after bumping into someone, someones actually.

"Ruki!"

Ryou blinked in surprise and looked up at Yugi. "Yuki..." he muttered to himself and suddenly a tanned hand appeared in front if his face. After a moment of hesitation he gripped lightly and was pulled up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Malik questioned, tilting the boy's face to either side and looking around for bruises.

Ryou nodded when Malik let his hands drop, "Yea, sorry bu the way, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," he rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly.

Malik waved his hand dismissively, "It's no problem," he looked around and grabbed onto Ryou and Yugi's wrist, "But we gotta get outta here!" he shouted and dragged them down the hall and to Yugi and Ryou's trailer. Once they were in and the door was locked and barracked by the couch that was in there, Ryou quirked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Malik played a prank," Yugi said solemnly.

"I'm afraid to ask, but on who?"

"Marik!" Malik answered cheerfully and sat down on the couch that was in front of the door.

That wasn't surprising.

It was no secret that Malik and Marik Shiozu, a singer that liked to hang around the sets Malik were on when he wasn't touring, were best friends. Had been since some concert of Marik's that Malik had been forced to attend. Ryou, of course, only knew this because of an interview the two did together.

"Do you want to know what I did?" Malik grinned mischievously.

Ryou shook his head, letting out a little laugh, "To be completely honest, I'm afraid to know," he answered, leaning against the counter.

Malik laughed in response. "So anything new up with you two lately?"

Ryou and Yugi both shook their heads, nothing new with Ruki and Yuki, so Malik continued to speak. "Well, in the tabloids it says Mai Valentine has a new boyfriend, is it true?" he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Yugi smiled lightly, "You're a gossip," he chided.

Malik shrugged in answer, "I'm just curious as to who this 'white haired, doe eyed prince' is."

As soon as the words left his mouth Yugi nearly fell over and stared at Ryou, who had gone red. He looked back at Malik, "What now?"

Malik looked at him in surprise. "You didn't know?" he wondered.

Yugi shook his head, "Well, I heard from Ruki that the tabloids had said she was dating someone, I had heard nothing about a white haired, doe eyed prince," he shot an accusing glance at Ryou, who was trying to keep a blush down and look casual.

"Are you okay?" Malik, noticing the shift in the atmosphere, asked Ryou, frowning.

Ryou nodded slowly, taking a few calming breaths and put on a cheerful smile. "Yea, I guess I just forgot to tell Yuki about those little details," he said sheepishly.

Malik went to say something back, but was cut off by a loud banging sound against the door and the shout of, "Malik! Come out! I know you're in there! You can't stay in there forever!"

Malik flinched and jumped up, grinning cheekily, and made a beeline for the window. He opened it and put one leg out, making Yugi and Ryou gawk in surprise. "Catch you later!" he saluted and jumped out.

The two shocked boys glanced at each other. "Did he just...?"

"Uh-huh."

Oooo

"See ya Mai," Ryou waved through the window of the car at the blonde girl. "Thanks for dropping me off!" Instead of going to Yugi's house like he usually would, Ryou had to get to his aparment. The monthly check from his Dad was supposed to arrive any day.

He walked inside and checked his mailbox, nothing, maybe it would be there tomorrow. He just opened it got there soon, the month was almost up and he had to pay his rent and utilities bill. And get food, food would be nice too. He was half tempted to use the money he got from acting to go buy actual ingredients so he could make something, instead of eating something instant like usual.

He dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked his door. It took a minute to open, the lock was broken and had to be jiggled to get in. He sent in a request to get a new lock, but hadn't heard anything as of that moment.

He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room, ready to go to his bedroom, but a sound made him stop. It sounded like a wooden chair scraped against the tile floor.

It freaked him out a little, but he knew he should check it out, to calm his nerves, even though in all the horror movies he had seen before the person that went to go check out the scary noise always ended up getting killed.

But this wasn't a horror movie.

Right?

Ryou walked to the kitchen and flicked on the light, nearly choking on air when he saw a figure casually leaning against the counter.

"Y-You," he stuttered out. "How did you get in here?" he demanded, gripping his arm.

Bakura smirked and pushed himself off the counter, taking a step forward and causing Ryou to take a step backward. "I picked the lock obviously, you know it's broken right? Even an amateur could get in here," he scowled.

"I'm trying to get it fixed," Ryou muttered bashfully and shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he shrunk into himself slightly, trying to shrink away from the boy across from him.

Bakura shrugged, "I came here to find out how you know someone famous, you're _you," _he said disdainfully, as if it were a terrible thing.

Ryou bit the inside of cheek, they had been in the same school since kindergarten, did he not remember him and Yugi being friends with Mai when they were younger?

Then again, Mai did change her last name.

That might have something to do with it.

"Because Mai Valentine is Mai Kujaku," he answered, looking away.

Bakura stared at him for a moment before letting out a bark like laugh, "You mean that girl that always stuck up for you and the shrimp? She became famous?"

"It's not that funny!" Ryou argued and pressed his lips together in a thin line and then said meekly, "Please don't tell anyone we know her."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at that, what was up with this guy? That could boost his rep in school, people might stop bullying him.

Some.

Him not included.

So why did he _not _want people to know about him?

Bakura scoffed and started walking past Ryou, and with a casual shrug replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're dating the famous Mai Valentine."He was about to move further away when a hand at his shirt stopped him. He looked behind him at the white haired boy and frowned, "What now?"

"Thank you," Ryou whispered, making the wilder looking version of himself stiffen, "I..." he wanted to say he wasn't dating her. Something stopped him. "Just... thank you."

Bakura frowned and tugged away from the grip. "Whatever, does more harm for you," he quickened his pace slightly and hurried out of the apartment, but not before looking back inside slightly. "Also, you might want to get the lock changed soon."

Ryou stared as the door closed and let a small smile creep onto his face.

Oooo

"Hello little one," Yugi jumped when someone stood beside his desk. He shot up a grin at Yami.

"Hi," he greeted back.

"Are you always the first one here?" Yami questioned, taking a seat next to him.

"I try to be," Yugi answered, "Kishi-sensei made into a game that if I get here first for a certain amount of days in the week, then I get a prize," he answered cheerfully.

Yami gained a surprise look, "Do you know why?"

Yugi looked away and shrugged. "I dunno... I always got here first anyway so a game was invented out of it, he blushed when he felt Yami stare at him, was it obvious that there was more to that?

He just hoped not.

"Ah!" Kishi-sensei skipped over to them. "Good to see you too getting along well!" she clapped happily and winked at the smaller boy. "Have a topic yet?" receiving a nod, she continued, "That's great! I can't wait to see your presentation! Oh!" she blinked in surprise and spoke to Yugi. "This is the first time since you've been in my class that you've had a partner for a project! Ah! Congrats!"

As soon as she was gone Yami turned to Yugi, red eyes wide. "You've never partnered up with anyone before?"

Yugi looked down, a frown on his face. It wasn't surprising he hadn't noticed all the solo presentations, but it made him feel sort of bad. "Ah yea..."

"Huh," Yami mumbled. "I always that you had the same partner every time and they skipped school tog get out of the presentation, but now that I think about it... there is an odd number of people in class... How did you manage to get through it all alone? I think I would have gone crazy seeing everyone else pair up with their friends and being alone," he frowned, studying the smaller boy.

He was sent into a state of shock when Yugi looked up, a bright smile on his face and said, "It's nothing I'm not used to it!"

Yami frowned, a tug pulled at his stomach. He was smiling, but there was something else...

In his eyes.

They showed sadness.

Oooo

Ryou fell into the desk next to Yugi in the first class they had together. He had a near run in with some bullied, they could have cornered him, but...

They had just walked away with a sour look sent his way.

It confused him, a lot.

But he wasn't going to wonder about it.

"Hi Ryou," Yugi whispered to him as the teacher walked into the room.

Ryou nodded at him and the teacher walked to the center of the room and smiled brightly, "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new students."

A boy walked in, gasps went around the room, along with Yugi and Ryou when they saw exactly who it was.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy waved. "Hi, I'm Malik Ishtar!"

_Oh no._

-End Chapter 3-

Amber- And I'm done! I hope it was worth it! I adore this story! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Amber- AHhhh! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took me so long to get the next chapter out, I really really am!

Danny- Don't give excuses because you're lazy.

Amber- That's not it! I promise! It's because I'm at a friend's right now and that means I get distracted and have been working on other things! D: Don't hate me!

BunBun- Too late for that...

Amber- SHUT UP! /Hides in corner/ Just give the warnings and disclaimer already, got it?

Danny- Amber does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Be thankful for it.

BunBun- And this story has yaoi in it.

-Chapter 4-

"Ah, Malik-san, looks like there's an empty seat beside Ryou," the teacher nodded to it and some of the students groaned, seeing as it was by the window and the only person who got to sit next to the movie star was Ryou,

"Teach!" A boy raised his hand. "Shouldn't he sit next to someone else? After all, it can't be good for a famous person to sit next to someone like a Ryou!"

The teacher placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "And what, exactly, is wrong with Ryou?" She raised an eyebrow and the boy gained a sheepish look on his face. She sighed, "If you're going to be like that, I suppose I can have Malik-san choose his seat," she looked at him. "Well?"

Malik shrugged. "By him is fine with me," he smiled brightly and looked over at Ryou, who stiffened up and frowned. "Actually, he looks kind of familiar!"

Ryou, trying to steady his beating heart, took a deep breath and put a shaky smile. "I- I g-guess I have one of those faces," he mumbled quietly, being grateful for acting, or else he would probably be sweating bullets.

Malik shot the boy a smile and walked over to him. He took his seat and turned, sticking his hand out toward the boy, "Malik Ishtar."

A pale took the tan one in his own. Ryou shot a soft smile back, not noticing the way Malik paused and stared at the pale hand, his lilac colored eyes wide in shock.

"Ryou Bakura," Ryou introduced himself and class was started.

Oooo

"Ryou," Yugi ran over to the boy as soon as lunch started it and stared at him with wide eyes. "This is bad," he whispered urgently.

Ryou nodded in agreement, "I know, but we shouldn't worry too much since he's going to be busy dealing with fans," Ryou whispered, discreetly gesturing his head toward the direction of the Egyptian boy.

"I suppose," Yugi mumbled, twisting his hands together nervously.

"Ah, Malik-kun!" a girl piped up. "You should have chose to come and sit next to me! I would be much better company then Ryou-san," she said cheerfully, as though she hadn't just insulted the white haired boy.

"Why do you say that?" Malik tilted his head to the side slightly. "I don't see anything wrong with him," he hummed and a small smirk curled on his face.

"But he's boring! And not fit to speak to a famous person! Just look at him!"

Malik abruptly stood up, marching over to Ryou. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. He got closer so their faces were an inch apart and grinned. He pulled back and placed his hands on his hips, loudly announcing, "I think Ryou has the face of a movie star!" he said cheerfully.

Ryou, after taking a moment to process this, nearly screeched and his head hit the desk with a loud thump. "Ow..." he mumbled, and looked back up with a frown. "That's nice of you to say," he spoke, eyes trained on the desk, "but it's not necessary for you to lie," he rubbed his forehead.

Malik tched and turned to Yugi, studying his face closely also, he took the boy's face in his tan hands and brought it closer, causing the boy to squeak and blush red. "You also have the face of one!"

Yugi shook his head quickly, stuttering out the denial. "I'm not!"

Malik stared at the two boys before hitting his fist in the palm of his hand and grinning. "That's it!" he said determinedly and pulled Ryou up so he was beside Malik and Malik was in the middle of him and Yugi. "I'm taking you two under my wing!"

Ryou and Yugi shot each other a scared look, this was the opposite of they wanted to happen. They didn't want their reps to change simply because they had a friend that was famous. For Ryou, it might not make too much of a difference, the way Bakura had been acting, but...

Before he knew what was happening, Ryou was being pushed into Yugi and a flash was going off in front of their faces.

"D-Di you take a picture?" Ryou stuttered out, eyes wide. He rarely had his picture taken anymore. Unless it was for school or promo pictures, he tried to avoid photos all together. He and Yugi didn't want anyone to see a picture of both them and their alter ego side by side and see all the similarities.

"So," Malik took Ryou's seat. "What do you do for fun around here?" he grinned.

Ryou and Yugi glanced at each other before taking seats and chatting with Malik. It was awkward, but they could make through it. They weren't actors for nothing right?

Oooo

Ryou jumped as the door to his locker was slammed shut and he whirled around fearfully, coming face to face with Bakura. He gripped his book closer to his chest and looked down, hair covering his eyes. He was already late for class, he didn't want to be more late, so he tried to walk away, but an arm blocked his path.

"Yes?" he mumbled, still not looking at the older boy.

For a moment the boy didn't say anything, the sound of the bell echoed through the hallway. He was so late, he was itching to just push Bakura away and run to class. He couldn't afford to get behind, but that was a bad a idea. A very bad idea. A terrible idea.

It would just get Bakura mad.

"I want payment," the white haired boy finally said.

Ryou finally looked up, frowning heavily. "Payment?" his voice wavered slightly.

"For keeping your secret," he kept it curt and to the point.

"Oh," Ryou sighed, he should have known something like this would happen. He must have just taken a little while to figure out what he wants and now that he did he confronted him. "W-what is it you want?" he looked away.

Another pause.

"I need to speak with Ruki Nakamura," as soon as the words escaped, Ryou's head shot up and he stared at Bakura with wide eyes.

"What?" he choked out and when Bakura gained an annoyed look, he quickly added, "What makes you think I can get to him?" Okay, so he could get to him, obviously, but Bakura didn't need to know that.

"You're still friends with Mai and she's best friends with Ruki, so you can ask her and," Ryou blinked in surprise as the boy started rambling and he couldn't help the small smile that made it's way to face.

Bakura, noticing this, quickly cut himself off and turned his head, but Ryou could still see the barely there blush across his cheeks. "Look, I just need to see Ruki, okay? It's important!"

Ryou stared at Bakura, a twisting feeling appeared in his stomach and he nodded slowly. "Yea... okay, I'll see what I can do. You know the cafe you saw me and Mai at?" he didn't wait for a response. "Meet there tomorrow after school, if I'm not able to convince him to come, I'll show up myself to tell you," he said cofidently.

Bakura eyed him before scoffing and pushing himself off the lockers, making Ryou jump and nodded at the smaller boy. "Fine," he mumbled and with that he walked off.

Oooo

Yugi had opened the door when he heard a knock and he couldn't help but stare at the two people in front of him. He was expecting one of them, but the other...

"Sorry Yugi," Yami rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Anzu insisted on coming," he explained as Yugi held the door open wider for them both.

"You didn't come to the lock in," Anzu placed her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. She leaned down so that she was eye level with Yugi, making the boy back away slightly, "so..." she smiled at him. "I brought over Magic Me to watch! You two have been working non-stop on your project, you need a day off!"

Yugi blinked in surprise. That wasn't expected. Before he could react he was being pulled further into the house and into the living room. Anzu dropped his wrist and reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out a DVD case with a wink. "Gotta watch it."

Yugi sighed lightly, there was no way he was getting out of it, was there? So he put the first disk and too a seat next to Yami, who was in the middle of him and Anzu.

"My favorite character is definitely Kaiden," she placed her hands on her chest and pretended to swoon. "He's a real knight, well, prince in shining armor!" she looked to the side at Yami. "What about you? Whose your favorite character?" she questioned.

Yami shrugged and nodded his head at the screen. It was the first scene with Daisuke in it. He was running away from the bodies he had found of magic users. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks on the screen as he stumbled.

Yugi flushed slightly, it was always odd watching himself on screen. He remembered this scene quite well. The tears he was shedding were real. Some of the other actors were so good they had made him cry. It was one of the things that inspired him to try and do his best for the show and it certainly had paid off.

Anzu let out a little laugh. "Daisuke?" she grinned. "Did you hear about Yuki being gay? He and Ruki came out on live TV during a talk-show or something, I had wanted to watch it, but I had dance practice," she pouted.

Yugi let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. Anzu seemed to have a good reaction to them, well, Ruki and Yuki being gay. She was basically one of the leaders of the school and if she had a good reaction, would others too? What would happen if he and Ryou came out as Ruki and Yuki. Would the reactions turn negative?

"So how do you like it so far?" Anzu asked and Yugi returned his attention back to the TV. Chikao and Shiro were meeting once again.

Yugi smiled brightly at her. "It's great."

Oooo

Ryou turned back to the entrance of the cafe for what seemed like the tenth time. He was nervous, super nervous. He was also surprised that nobody had noticed him yet. He figured he would have been seen by someone now who recognized him.

Ryou took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, not too many people were there. It wasn't surprising and it was a good thing. He had been out in public dressed as Ruki before, it was dangerous.

He looked around until he spotted the head of wild white hair and slowly and on shaky legs walked over to them. He pulled the chair out and sat down, placing his hands in front of him, waiting for Bakura to pick his head up and notice him.

The boy across from him let out a scoff. "So you weren't able to get," he picked his head up, sneering, and then cut himself off. "Oh," he said sheepishly.

Ryou gave him a bright smile, getting into the character of Ruki. He reached a hand over to the boy. "Hi, I'm Ruki Nakamura, pleased to meet you."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and took his hand. "Right. Touzoku," he greeted and looked away. "I don't have time for chit-chat so I'm going to get right to the point. My younger sister is a big fan of you," he said bluntly. "And her birthday is coming up and she wants to meet you."

Ryou looked at him in surprise, he certainly wasn't expecting that. Ryou nodded in answer. "Well, I would love to meet your little sister!" he chirped pleasantly.

Bakura frowned. "There's something else... She's," he let out a small growl. "I hate admitting this, it makes people pity me," he sneered. "But she's in the hospital and doesn't have much time. You're her idol."

Ryou clenched his hand on his lap, eyes wide. A warm feeling surged through him. He never knew Bakura had a younger sister, or that he could care about a person.

He supposed that thought was a little silly though, since, after all, he was a human being.

Ryou leaned forward slightly and in a spur of the moment, took Bakura's hand in his own. "I'm flattered, and you're really making me want to meet her, what's she like?"

Bakura's eyes widened and he jerked his hand back. He clenched his teeth together and began speaking again, describing everything he could about the little girl that laid on the hospital bed. The one that was too kind for her own good and thought about others before herself. How she looked up to her big brother as a role model even though she shouldn't.

Ryou, as Ruki, just sat there and listened. He liked this side of Bakura, him opening up like that. It was different than the Bakura that scared him half to death during school.

It was nice.

-End Chapter 4-

Amber-...Was it worth the wait or do you hate me more?

Danny- We hate you more.

Amber-... WAH! Danny! You're so mean! You're supposed to be nicer than BunBun!

Danny-..I'm still mad at you.

Amber-.../Cries/

BunBun- Ah yes, the dreaded card game incident where you lost and had to wear a maid's uniform!

Danny- /Growls and shakes BunBun's cage/ YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING, YOU STUPID RABBIT!

Amber-.../Sniffs/ Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Amber- Hey! Hey everyone! Lookie here, new chapter! I feel like it's short though :

Danny- Can we just get on with it already?

Amber- Yea, today is not the day to dilly dally here, so on with the warning and disclaimer!

Danny- *Sighs* I am so not in the mood today... Amber does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! no matter how much she cries and kicks and screams.

Amber- This story also has yaoi! Please enjoy!

-Chapter 5-

"So, Ruki, Yuki, Malik, welcome to my show!" a man with blonde, graying hair smiled at the two boys sitting on the couch beside the desk.

"Thank you, Ren-san," Yugi smoke up, smiling.

"So, now, we're all wondering what you two were like in school. We all know Malik was schooled by his sister and is now going to a public school," the man, Ren, leaned forward on his elbows. "Tell us, were you popular, bullied, a wallflower perhaps?"

Ryou and Yugi glanced at each other. They had an answer, wasn't the truth though. They were anticipating this question for a while. If they said they went to a school, they might as for the name of that school. If someone did some digging they would find out Ruki and Yuki never existed.

"Honestly," Ryou mumbled. "We were both home schooled and still are!" He chirped, now smiling. "My mother home schooled me and Yuki's mom had put an add for a home school teacher, to which my mom answered. It's how we met!"

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I started going over to Ruki's home for lessons and we became fast friends!"

"Really? Now, then, what about Mai Valentine, how did the three of you meet?" the man's eyes gained a twinkle to them. "And do you know anything about her mysterious boyfriend?"

Ryou, if he were no good at acting, probably would have started choking on air right then and there. Instead, he placed a smile on his face and allowed Yugi to answer this time. Luckily, they had a story for this too.

"Well," Yugi started. "We auditioned for a movie together and we met right before. She said we reminded her of some friends of hers and wanted to be in the movie with us!" He answered, not noticing the suspicious look that Malik sent his way.

"As for boyfriends," Ryou chirped. "That's not really our place to discuss!"

He pouted, "Fine then, don't give us the juicy gossip," he looked directly at Malik and cupped his own cheeks in his hands, grinning mischievously at the sandy haired boy. "What about you? There are rumors going around about you and a certain heart throb singer. That the two of are dating. Is any of true?"

Malik, in reply, laughed. "I always knew that when a male and female became best friends, rumors would go around that they're dating. When did the same thing happen with two males?" he wondered, more to himself then the talk show host.

"I can't help but notice you dodged my question," Ren raised a pointed eyebrow and gave him a _give me more details _type of look.

Malik shook his head, a soft smile coming onto his face. "No," he answered. "There is nothing going on between me and Marik."

The words left his mouth and Yugi and Ryou shot surprised glances at each other.

Malik was lying.

It might not have been obvious to some people, but Yugi and Ryou could tell. The look on the interviewer's face showed he didn't notice the lie, but then again why would they? Malik was a phenomenal actor.

There was just one reason why they could tell the boy was lying.

They were liars too.

Oooo

"You're getting back into the habit of bringing games?" Ryou questioned as he and Yugi walked side by side to the school. The tri-colored hair boy had a game with a strap over his shoulder.

Yugi beamed up at him. "Mhm! Since Yami and I are doing our report on games, I found out he likes games too and I decided to bring some for us to play in the morning!" He answered happily.

Ryou smiled at him. It was nice that he was so happy. He, like Ryou, always dreaded classes the other wasn't in because it made things uncomfortable. They would be left out during group projects or partner work and on team challenges were always picked last.

It was nice that Yugi didn't have to put up with that any longer.

Now if only he could find someone to get rid of the feeling of being alone.

Yugi hummed happily when they reached the school building. He nodded at Ryou, gave a small wave, and headed off in his own direction. He hurried to class, ever since Yami had found out about the game he played with Kishi-sensei, he had become a competitor. He had to try harder to get to class before anyone else.

But before he knew what was happening, a hand grabbed the back of his collar on his school jacket and he was being dragged to a secluded hallway that was closed off for repairs and roughly slammed against a locker. He let out a yelp and sank to the floor.

"Well, well, well, Yugi-kun. I didn't think I'd ever be able to do this again!" A dark chuckle reached his years and Yugi's head snapped up. He stared frightfully up at the large boy towering over him.

"U-Ushio," he stuttered out, his eyes screwing shut.

Because of the game he had always managed to avoid bullies. He hadn't had to deal with the main one what felt like a long time. Had he gotten too comfortable with Yami and Kishi-sensei? Should he still have worried about getting caught by bullies?

A rough kick to his stomach brought him back to the painful reality of the situation. He let out a gasp and clenched his stomach. He felt the strap on his shoulder snap and the taunting voice reached his ears.

"Now what do we have here?" Yugi forced his eyes back open and watched as Ushio smirked down at him, holding the game up by the strap.

Amethyst eyes widened in shock as Ushio started to swing the game through the air, no.

_No._

_No!_

No! He had brought that game for Yami! His fists clenched, he was so tired of being pushed around!

On shaky legs, Yugi placed his hands on the locker and forced himself up, glaring harshly at Ushio. "Give it back!" he demanded loudly.

"Tch, you little punk," Ushio scoffed and delivered a blow to Yugi's face, making him fall back against the lockers again.

Yugi let out a soft whine and once again, albeit with a bit more trouble, forced himself to stand up. "Give it back," he repeated, eyes narrowed.

"Can't you just stay down?" Ushio sneered and lifted his hand to hit the boy again, but a hand on his stopped him. "Who the hell-"

"Leave the kid alone," a voice spoke and Yugi peered past Ushio and to his surprise saw a blonde boy there, glaring at Ushio.

"Stay out of this!" Ushio snapped.

"Jou..nouchi-kun?" came the mumbled, surprised question.

Jounouchi shot a smile at the small, bruised boy before turning back to Ushio and twisting his arm behind his back. "Like I said, leave the kid alone!" he snapped and pushed the large boy to the floor. "Get out of here."

Ushio growled and dropped the game to the floor once he finally got up. "This ain't worth it," he spat, glaring at the two boys and stalked off.

Yugi, once the bully was gone, let out a relieved noise and fell back against the lockers, ignoring the class bell, and sank to the floor. Soon a thump followed a body had sat next to him.

Yugi turned slightly and smiled at Jounouchi. "Thank you," he mumbled.

To be honest, he was still a little shocked that Jounouchi was the one who had came to rescue. He was always the one that was telling him he needed to be a man and taking his games before he stopped bringing them to school. He figured we do the same now, tell him to act like a man.

A silence took over and after what seemed like forever Jounouchi finally broke with a simple, "I'm sorry."

Yugi looked over at the boy in surprise. "Sorry?" he repeated slowly. "For what?"

"...Everything," he mumbled and gave an exhausted smile. "For all those times I tried making you tougher, never really had to I suppose, the way you stood up to Ushio like that," he shook his head. "I don't get why you never stood up to me. You just sat there and took it and never, not once, did I see a look resentment in your eyes."

Yugi rested his chin on his knees, taking in the boy's words and then he turned, smiling brightly. "You were just trying to make me a man!" he said cheerfully. "You weren't bullying me!"

Jounouchi stared at the boy in shock before throwing his head back and laughing loudly, "You're a weird guy, you know that?"

Yugi didn't stop the pout that made it's way to his face. "Heh? Why do you say that?"

Jounouchi never got the chance to reply as the sound of running footsteps reached their ears. They looked over to the source and saw Yami there. He stopped running and stared at the two of them. His face was tinted red and he was breathing heavily.

"Yami..."

The boy hurried over to Yugi and knelt in front of him, frowning deeply. "What happened?" He demanded, taking Yugi's face in his hands and inspecting the bruises forming on his cheeks.

"Ushio happened," Jounouchi scoffed in reply.

Much to Yugi's surprise, Yami let out a growl and took his hands away. "That guy..." he huffed and turned back to Yugi, his eyes softening as he looked at the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, you need to get to the nurse's office."

Yugi nodded and let himself be helped up by the two boys.

Oooo

Ryou glanced around the room nervously, the day had started off good, great even! He hadn't received any kicks to the back of his chair from Bakura and he had been able to talk to Malik through out the class, which he found he got along with surprisingly well as himself rather then Ruki.

And then the next class came, thirty minutes had passed, and Yugi still had yet to show up. He was starting to get worried.

As if on cue, the door to the classroom swung open and Yami walked through, a serious look set in place and he made his way over to the teacher, saying something to him. He then looked up and beckoned for Ryou.

Ryou, now confused, tried to ignore the stares as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

"I need Yugi's contact information for his parents, he fell asleep and they aren't on file. Since you're his closest friend..." Yami trailed, letting the sentence finish itself as he led the boy outside of the classroom.

"You mean his grandpa," Ryou said and faced Yami, and at the boy's confused face, added. "He lives with his grandfather," he explained with a shrug.

Yami frowned. "What about-"

Ryou instantly cut him off. "That's not place to discuss," he shook his head, "You'll have to ask Yugi about that," he smiled at Yami.

The boy's frowned deepened. "You two have the same smile."

That struck Ryou, "W-What?" he stuttered out.

"You and Yugi, you have the same smile. It's fake," he said bluntly.

Oooo

Ryou glanced one last time in the mirror of the bathroom at the hospital. It felt good to be Ruki, after what Yami has said to him. How had he noticed something like that?

He shook his head, making the blue wig atop his head to become crooked. He quickly fixed it and sighed, opening the door and walking over to the white haired boy that was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He tapped him on the shoulder and smiled brightly. "Good to see you again," he spoke when Bakura whirled around.

Bakura frowned and stood up, "Right." he sighed and gestured for the boy to follow him. "Come on then," he led him to a hospital room and inside was a girl with short snowy hair, sunken cheeks and tubes in her nose.

Ryou's heart clenched as he watched Bakura walk over to the girl and lightly shake her awake. A pair of green eyes fluttered open and when she zeroed in on him she gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" even in her excitement, the girl's voice was strained. "He's actually here! Big Brother!" Her pale hands gripped the hospital sheets under her, causing her knuckles to go white.

"Hi," Ryou breathed out and walked over to her, holding his hand out. "I'm Ruki Nakamura."

"I I- I'm Aimi Bakura," Ryou couldn't help but note how weak her grip way and it made him want to cry. "I-I can't believe you're really here! I feel like I'm dreaming!"

Ryou let out a small laugh, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Aimi!" he took a seat on the chair next to the hospital bed.

He went to ask her what she was like, but was cut by the girl, who pointed at the doorway. "Big Brother," she spoke in a bit more firm voice. "Out," she demanded.

Bakura frowned. "Wait... what? Why?!" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Aimi giggled a little. "Because I don't want you threatening Ruki-san anytime!" she pointed to the door again. "Now shoo!"

Bakura held his hands up in a mock surrender, "Fine, fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," he rolled his eyes and left the room, nearly slamming the door behind him.

Aimi then turned to Ryou. "My Big Brother is a little protective," she said sheepishly.

Ryou shook his head, "It's sweet," he said simply.

"I think it might just be because I'm sick," she said softly. "He despises mom and dad. I think he would me too if I weren't sick."

Ryou frowned, "Don't say that! It's just the natural reaction for a big brother to care about his little sister!" he argued lightly.

Aimi looked up at him, her green eyes shining, "Do you have a little sister?" she questioned.

Ryou sighed, he as Ruki didn't, but...

"No, but a boy I know, Ryou, did, and he told me all about the times with his little sister," he answered, placing his hand on Aimi's frail one.

Aimi, replaying the sentence in her head, frowned. "Did?"

White teeth sank into rosy lips as Ryou tried to keep himself from crying, it still cut him up when he thought about his mother or younger sister. "Yea," he nodded. "She... she's an angel now," he breathed.

Aimi looked down. "I'm not going to ask what happened, there's enough depression in this room," she flexed her fingers lightly. "What was she like?"

"From what Ryou told me, happy and cheerful and never let anything get her down..."

That set it off, just like Bakura spilled everything about Aimi to Ruki, Ryou did the same about Amane to Aimi. He didn't even realize that he started referring to her as his sister instead of Ryou's.

-End Chapter 5-

Amber- Did you like it? And what did you think of Aimi? Also, what about Jou? I was thinking of adding puppyshipping in this fic. If so, the ideas to bring Kaiba in, fufufu!

Danny-...I don't even want to know what's going on through that brain of hers. Anyway, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber- AHHH! I'm seriously sorry for the whole long no update period! School started and I've been swarmed.

Danny- Excuses, excuses. Tsk Tsk, Amber.

Amber- But's true! *Cries*

BunBun- *Sigh* Just leave the girl alone and get on with the bloody disclaimer and warnings, I don't want to hear her whining!

Amber- *Sniffs* Bun...Bun... WAH! You're being sort of nice!

Danny- *Rolls eyes* Amber does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and there is yaoi in this story.

-Start chapter 6-

"Oh boys!" the door of the trailer swung open and Mai bounced in, giggling insanely. She walked up to Ryou and wrapped her arms around the boy, smirking. "Hello Ry!" she greeted sweetly.

Ryou raised a suspicious eyebrow as he stared at her for a moment and pulled away, shaking his head. "What are you up to Mai? Or better yet, what do you want?" He folded his arms across his chest.

Mai pouted, "What makes you think I want something?"Ryou gave her a hardened stare and Mai threw her hands up, laughing. "Okay, okay! I do want something," she admitted. "I need you, as in Ryou, to be my date for the premier of my new movie," she clasped her hands together and looked at him wide eyes, "Please?"

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I dunno..." he trailed. He didn't know how many people at his school were able to get tickets and Bakura said he would keep his secret, but if people at school showed up...

It would all be for nothing.

Mai let out a slight whimper and shuffled closer to him. "Please? It would mean so much to me!" she stuck her bottom lip out and let it wobble. "That creepy stalker is going to be there and it would be weird if I didn't show up with my boyfriend!"

A sigh escaped Ryou and he nodded absentmindedly, Mai always knew how to persuade him into doing things like this. Once she managed to convince him to let her do his hair up and forced him into a dress. Though, it made him feel a little better that she did the same thing to Yugi.

"Yay!" Mai cheered, straightened up and winking at Yugi, "Which reminds me," she dug into her purse and pulled out two tickets, handing them to the small boy. "Bring someone nice! You can go as either Yugi or Yuki, either way I just want you there too!"

Yugi took the tickets from her, a weary smile playing on his lips. He wondered what he would do with the extra ticket, if Ryou was going with Mai he couldn't give it to him. Malik was bound to be going since Ishizu was his sister and Mai's manager.

A name crossed his mind and his face heated up at the thought of being able to bring that person. Would he even accept? It was a big movie that a lot of people wanted to see and to have tickets for it... But that didn't mean he would accept.

Yugi's pose faltered slightly as rude thoughts to himself flew through his head. Ryou, seeing this, placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Cheer up, Yugi!" Mai ruffled the boy's hair, "Why don't you bring that one boy that I had to hide from?" she smirked, getting a little too close for comfort, waggling her eyebrows at him.

Yugi took a step back and shook his head frantically, "Mai!" he scolded lightly, blushing. "I dunno if Yami would want to go with me," he shrugged.

Ryou and Mai glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. "Yugi, you and Yami have become friends, unless he already has plans, there's no reason he would say no."

"Still..."

"Yugi!"

Oooo

An arm wrapped around Yugi's neck, causing the boy to let out a yelp and his books tumble to floor. He struggled for a moment before calming down when he realized just who had him in a headlock.

"Sorry, Yugi," Jounouchi let the boy go, "I didn't mean to scare you," he bent down to help pick the books up, handing them to Yugi.

Yugi let out a sheepish chuckle. "It's okay... it just surprised me," he admitted. "I'm not really used to anyone but Ryou, teachers, and the occasional bully coming up to me in the hallways," he explained as the two walked side by side.

Jounouchi cringed lightly, "Yea, that used to me," he muttered to himself, sighed and gained a determined look across his face. "And Ima do whatever it takes to make it up to you!"

Yugi gave him a shocked look and shook his head, "You don't have to do anything! What you did the other day was enough," he smiled up at Jounouchi. "I'm just glad to call you a friend!"

Jounouchi gained a teary eyed look and pulled Yugi into a one armed hug, "Gah! You're too nice for your own good!" he sobbed out, causing Yugi to laugh a little.

"You know, I think I might just have to agree with that statement," Jounouchi once again let go of Yugi and both boy turned their gaze in front of them and there stood Yami, smirking at them with crossed arms.

"Yami!" Yugi chirped, his hand itching to grab the tickets and ask him right there and then.

"Little one," Yami greeted him back.

Yugi puffed his cheeks out at the nickname and he let out a little whine. "You're not that much taller than me, you know!"

"But I still am, and standing next to Jounouchi-san, you look even smaller," Yami replied cheerfully, taking a few more steps closer to the two.

"Um.. Yugi?" a new voice cut it and Yugi turned, watching a cringing Ryou walk over to them. "You know everyone's staring, right?" he wondered, twisting his hands together nervously.

Yugi blinked in surprise and then looked around the hallway, and indeed, people were staring at them. He flushed a bright red and ducked his head down. A silent wish to become invisible and their attention be diverted away from the small group that had formed.

He was used to getting attention like this as Yuki, when he walked through the studio and tourists stared at him, he was used to it. As Yugi, though, he just couldn't bring himself to not care and go about his business like normal.

One look at Ryou's face said he was feeling the same thing.

Yugi shifted awkwardly and stared down as his feet. "Maybe we should just get to class?" he suggested and began shuffling out of the hallway, Yami close behind him.

"See ya at lunch Yugi!" Jounouchi called and led Ryou away.

Once they reached the safety of the class, Yugi fell back into his seat and shot a smile at Yami. "I'm not used to getting attention like that," he explained, and he wasn't, not as Yugi.

"It's fine," Yami took a seat next to him and rested his chin on the palm of his hand before shooting up in remembrance. "I have something for you!"

Yugi blinked in surprise and leaned back in his chair, "Huh?" before he knew what was happening a ticket was in his face, a very familiar looking ticket.

"You used to me friends with Mai Valentine, right? Before, when she was Mai Kujaku?" Yugi nearly fell over, he knew?

"U-Um..." Yugi shifted his seat and nodded awkwardly, "H-How did-"

Yami cut him off and placed the ticket in his hand. "Well, I don't know if you already got tickets since she's your friend and all, but I wanted to invite you to go to her movie premier with me..." Yami suddenly looked nervous, a blush crossed his face. "Ah, would you want to?" he asked hopefully.

Yugi smiled brightly and butterflies filled his stomach. A giddiness coursed through him, "I would love to!" he answered happily, wanting to cry. It would be the first time he had ever been invited somewhere by someone other than Ryou and Mai! And it was by Yami at that!

"Really?" Yami looked cheerful again. "I'll pick you up an hour before, then!"

And then the Kishi-sensei came in, but neither boy could stop the grin that had made a home on their lips.

Oooo

Yugi hummed to himself as he entered the studio, he had been walking on cloud nine all day. He hadn't even cared through Ryou's giggling and Mai's teasing. Though, he hadn't told either of them why he was so giddy, they both had been able to guess it had something to do with Yami.

He now also had to find someone to give the tickets to, but he wasn't super worried about that. He could give them to Jounouchi, and then he wouldn't have to worry about where he had gotten the tickets in the first place.

"Yuki Nanami," a cold voice cut through Yugi's thoughts and he spun around to see a young boy with green hair and cold blue eyes. "Or should I say Yugi Mutou?"

That made Yugi freeze.

A smirk crossed the pale face, "Ah yes, I know your little secret. Yours and Ruki- Ryou's," he chuckled and took a few steps closer to him, holding his hand out. "My name is Noa Kaiba, a pleasure," a small frowned tugged at his lips as he said his last name.

Yugi just stared.

"Right," Noa frowned and retracted his hand. "Look, I have a proposition for you, I want a favor," he caught Yugi's gaze, his eyes hardened.

Yugi gulped, he knew where this was going, he was going be blackmailed.

It was obvious.

"What do you want?"

The smirk returned and he placed his hands inside his pockets with a shrug, "For now, just make sure you invite your blonde friend, the dog, to Mai Valentine's movie premier, understood?" he turned on his feel and began walking away. "I'll explain the rest there."

Yugi felt his stomach drop, the dog...

If Noa Kaiba was related to Seto Kaiba, then there was only one person that he could be have been talking about.

_Jounouchi-kun._

Oooo

Ryou clutched the ticket in his hand. He had bought two extra tickets to Mai's movie. They, obviously, weren't for himself. He wanted Aimi and Bakura to go.

He could only hope that Aimi was well enough to be able to go, but if she wasn't, well, he had a back-up plan.

Ryou took a deep breath as he came in front of the white door and raised a pale hand to knock on it. He was dressed as Ruki again, because that was how he had met Aimi. It would have been weird of Ryou had shown up and presented the siblings with the tickets.

The door was ripped open and a shout was heard in the back ground. Bakura appeared in Ryou's line of view and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What are you doing here?" Came the harsh question.

"Bakura!" Aimi shouted from behind him. "Be nice to Ruki-san!"

Bakura scoffed and moved aside, allowing the boy into the room. Ryou quickly shuffled in and toward the hospital bed where Aimi was. The girl seemed a lot healthier than she had been the last time he had seen her. This time she had color to her cheeks and was smiling cheerfully.

"You came back!" she shouted.

Ryou nodded and took the chair beside the bed. "I have something for you," he whispered. "And, if you're anything like Ryou described your bother to be, you might think this is charity," he took a deep breath when he saw the confusion flitting across green eyes, "but I hope you're well enough to attend in my place, because I can't make it," he pulled out the tickets and took her hand, placing them in her palm.

"W-What?" she choked out, "What are these for?"

"Do you know Mai Valentine?" Ryou asked her and when she nodded, he smiled, "we're pretty good friends, best friends, really, and she gave me those tickets, but I won't be able to attend, would you and your brother take my place?"

Aimi's eyes lit up and she nodded ecstatically, then paused and looked over at Bakura, who hadn't left the spot by the door. "Can we, 'Kura?" her voice dropped down to a whisper.

Bakura looked away, a sneer across his face. "Whatever, why can't you go?" he interrogated the boy in the chair.

Ryou shrugged. "Something came up, and Mai is going with her boyfriend, so I had rather not intrude," he gazed up at Bakura, biting his lip, wondering what in the world had possessed him to say that. Why did Bakura need to know that Ryou was going with Mai? He could have just found out when he got there.

Bakura's eyes narrowed at that and he began walking out of the room. "I can't stand to stay in here any longer, I'm going for a walk. Tell one of the nurses to come find me when he leaves," he jerked his thumb at Ryou and then left the room.

Aimi took a glance at Ryou and gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry about him, her boyfriend is Ryou Bakura, right?"

Ryou nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with that.

"Well, for the last few weeks he's been talking about nothing but the weak kid that can't defend himself and has big doe eyes," she giggled a bit into her palm, a mischievous look flashed across her face, but went unnoticed by Ryou.

Ryou felt his heart skip a beat, and he looked down at his laps. Did that mean he had been talking about him? Why was he getting so worked up about it? He had called him a weakling! It was probably nothing but insults!

Still...

A smile fitted Ryou's lips.

Oooo

Yugi sighed and turned on his bed again. He felt so worried about what was to come, he couldn't sleep. He had been happy and all that was crushed.

He frowned and tugged his pillow to his face, screwing his eyes shut and he let out a little whimper. He wasn't about to be one of those people who felt miserable because something falls apart. That thinks their life isn't worth living because of one little problem.

He refused.

And he still had spending the evening with Yami to look forward to.

The thought brought a smile to his face and he replaced his pillow and leaned back against it. That was something that made him happy. Yami was so kind and it made him stomach fill with butterflies. He truly hadn't expected for the popular boy to be so kind.

He should have known better than to judge a book by it's cover, actually, he of all people should have known that, because that's all he was.

A cover.

-End Chapter 6-

Amber-... Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! I'm really really really sorry for the short chapter, I just really really wanted to get this out, heh..I hope you enjoy...**

**Warning: This story does contain yaoi..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I want to.**

-Chapter 7-

Ryou sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and eyes wide. His hand found a way to his chest, right over his head, and he gripped his night shirt tightly, leaning against the bed frame and breathing heavily.

Nightmares.

He had been getting them so often lately, over a wide variety of different things. Things that related to his life, things that related to Just Magical, things that related to who-knows-what.

There was a loud crash and Ryou jumped, his heart thumped, should he go check out he sound? He had done that once before it had turned to Bakura.

Surely that couldn't have been the case again.

Of course, Ryou was not that lucky as he found himself staring at the backside of the boy with wild white hair.

"You," Ryou gulped, staring into his kitchen and at the boy raiding his cupboards. "You're in my apartment, again?" he wondered out loud. "Why?"

Bakura scoffed and turned around, letting the cupboard doors slam with a shut. "Because I can, you know you have no food in here, right? Well, nothing edible at least," he grumbled, leaning against the counter.

"I-I usually go to Yugi's to eat," Ryou stuttered out the reply. It was only a partial truth, he did go to Yugi's to eat quite often, but lately... It had been two months since the last check from his dad had came in and he was tapping into the money he was saving for college. He hated doing so, but it was either that or use the money he made by acting.

"Che, you're such a liar," Bakura crossed his arms, startling Ryou.

"W-What?"

He rolled his eyes. "You do realize that you're trying to lie to the king of liars, right?"

Ryou shrugged feasibly and turned away. "I'm not lying," he muttered out, fists clenching. He didn't understand why Bakura was still bothering with him, unless it was about Ruki...

That was it!

Ryou spun around, a pleasant smile spread across his face. "Did you want something with Ruki?" he questioned. "I can always call Mai and ask if he's available, maybe you can get his num..." Ryou slowly trailed off, watching as Bakura's gaze on him hardened, "or not?" he squeaked out.

"There's something I've noticed," Bakura pushed himself off of the counter and slowly walked toward Ryou, causing the frightened boy to back up farther until he was pressed right up against the wall with no where to run. "You keep lying about things, little things that no one seems to notice, but you're even more of a liar than I am!" he slammed his hands on either side of Ryou's head.

Ryou let out a yelp and slowly sank to the floor, burying his head in his knees, trying to wish himself away from the situation he was in. His stomach twisted painfully, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. Was he going to get found out? Or was he going to get hurt? He wasn't sure.

Then there was a hand on his chin and his face was roughly yanked upward so he was eye-to-eye with Bakura, who had knelt in front of him.

"There's something I want you to do for me," came the low growl.

Ryou blinked his eyes rapidly, trying stop the tears that were blurring his vision from rolling down his cheeks.

"_I want you to stop lying to me."_

Oooo

Yugi sighed and laid back against his bed. He had left the tickets to Jounouchi anonymously and told him he should go to the premier. He was afraid, though, that the blond boy wouldn't show up because of the after-school job he had recently gotten. Even though he wasn't supposed to have one, he did and usually ended up working late nights.

He understood why Jounouchi always slept in his classes. He probably never got to do it at home

"Hey, why the long face, sweetheart?" Yugi nearly fell off the bed in shock and looked over to where Mai was standing, a concerned look etched across her face. "You seemed really deep in thought there."

Yugi looked away for a moment, frowning. He really wanted to tell someone about what going on. He wanted to tell Mai, but she would probably just confront Noah and then he would reveal their secret and Yugi couldn't let that happen.

So instead he turned to the girl with a careful smile. "Ah, it's nothing," he shrugged.

Mai quirked an eyebrow. "Sure didn't seem like nothing to me."

Yugi bit his tongue, he had to come up with something to tell Mai, or else she would just keep prodding at him until she got an answer. So, he improvised, "I just don't know what to wear to the premier since I'm going with Yami!" he blurted out quickly.

And at the mischievous grin that spread across Mai's face, he had a feeling that had been a bad idea too.

"You're going with Yami?" she sat on the bed and and scooted close to the boy. "I'll need sometime to think about what you should where to the premier, but I would suggest you two have a _private _after party. The _perfect_ outfit for that would totally be your birthday suit," she waggled her eyebrows.

Yugi's eyes widened as he processed what the blonde had said and his face bloomed red. He chucked a pillow at the girl, shaking his head quickly. "Mai!" he shouted, covering his face with his hands.

Mai laughed and dodged the pillow. "Relax, I'm kidding," she patted the boy on the shoulder. "And now, Mr. Mutou, I demand that you take me to your leader- and by that, I mean your closet!"

Yugi smiled brightly, leave it to Mai to make him feel better. She always had a way of doing that without knowing he was actually having a problem.

He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and ran over to his closet, throwing it open. He was a little proud of his wardrobe since he had been taught by some of the costume people how to spot the perfect clothes for him. Although, he never really got to show off because of the school uniforms and when he wasn't at school or working on a project, he was filming or rehearsing.

"Oh, I cannot wait to dress you up!" Mai squealed. "You and Ryou never let me!" she walked into his closet and began tossing clothes out at him, them landing on his head.

"Uh, Mai?" Yugi peered into the closet and tugged a shirt that landed on his shoulder off. "Could you, maybe, not destroy my room any further?" He already had games littering the floor, he didn't need clothes too.

Mai stuck her head out of the closet with a scowl. "You don't have anything revealing!" she snapped.

Yugi blushed lightly and shifted. "M-Mai, I'm not the type of person to where clothes like that and you know it!"

Mai came out of the closet and leaned back against the door with a deep frown. "I know, but still, I was hoping for a little sexy, I mean, you have me as a friend! And you have a date! I wanna dress you up!" she all but whined.

"I-it's not a date!" Yugi quickly denied.

"Whatever you say," Mai rolled her eyes and finally pulled out some clothes. "Here, where these!" she threw the clothes at the boy and began walked to the door. "I'm going to head to Ryou's now, he's going to need some help with his wardrobe too!" she winked and with a wave, the door slammed shut.

Yugi stared after Mai and finally sighed, looking down at the clothes in his hands. That girl was just too much sometimes.

He smiled softly, he was happy to have friend like her. She was a bit overwhelming sometimes, but she had always been there and she was still there for him and Ryou.

He clutched the clothes to him tightly and rushed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Oooo

"Hi Yami!" Yugi panted, his face flushed with happiness as he landed on the final step of the stair case that lead to the game shop.

"Yugi," Yami greeted with a nod and grinned at the smaller boy. "You look good," he complimented.

Yugi, for a moment, was sent into a slight state of shock. He wasn't used to being complimented by people as Yugi. Sure, he had been complimented plenty of times as Yuki, but Yugi and Yuki were two different people.

So, he could only stutter out a, "T-Thanks, M-mai picked it out..."

"Mai Kujaku, right?" at Yugi's nod, he shrugged. "I don't really get how people haven't realized she and Mai Valentine are the same person," he chuckled and held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Yugi nodded quickly and took his arm. "We shall!" he chirped, feeling more at ease then he had before Yami had even showed up. He had been fussing over everything while his grandpa just stood in the back ground, watching in amusement.

The thought brought a small pout to his face, his grandpa hadn't even bothered to try and calm his nerves! Yugi, too lost in his thoughts, hadn't just registered that he had slipped into the back seat of a car. His eyes widened in shock when Yami slid in beside him.

"You have a driver?" he shouted, and then quickly covered his mouth, a blush coating his face as he glanced at the driver, whose shoulders were shaking in laughter.

Yami sighed and leaned back. "I had wanted to drive you, but my mother insisted that I bring the driver and she's paying him extra to make sure I don't ditch him and drive you myself," he crossed his arms and glared at the back of the seat.

Yugi's gaze drifted to his hands, which were curled up in his lap, and smiled softly, a fluttering in his stomach appeared again, _this is kinda like a date..._

Oooo

Mai scoffed as an actress strutted passed her, gave Ryou a once over, and quirked an eyebrow at Mai and stalked off with a glare tossed at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked from beside her, he had noticed the look the actress had sent Mai and ended up curious. "Who was that?"

"Mizuki Tanaka," Mai answered, crossing her arms and sneering. "She thinks she always has the best date for these, she's just mad that I have the cutest arm candy this time!" she grinned and winked at Ryou.

Ryou blushed lightly at the comment. Mai was always showering him and Yugi with compliments, but that didn't make him as used to it as he was as Ruki. His eyes wandered around the room and a bright smile lit up his face when he noticed two familiar white haired people. "Ah! It's Bakura and Aimi!"

Mai brightened. She had been told that Ryou also invited someone as Ruki. She leaned over to the boy, ready to tease him about who ever he invited, and instantly faltered when she saw who it was. "You invited that guy?" she demanded, shooting daggers at the back of the boy's head.

Ryou nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, him and his sister, Aimi," he explained and smiled when Aimi turned, her face lighting up when she saw him and she began running toward him, to his surprise.

"Oi, Aimi! Wait up!"

Aimi stopped in front of him, her dress twirled around her legs and she held her hand out. "Hi! I'm Aimi, you're Ryou, right? It's nice to finally meet you in person!" there was an odd twinkle in her eye, like she knew something that the others didn't.

"Ah, y-you too," Ryou stuttered out, gingerly taking her hand in his. His looked up through his lashes at Bakura, who was looking away. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of their previous encounter. "H-Hello Touzoku-san," he greeted.

Bakura grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets, Ryou took that as a hello. He gave a tentative smile and then turned back to Aimi. "Do you know where you'll be sitting?"

Aimi shook her head. "I was hoping to sit next to you, I pitched the idea to my brother and he didn't argue, so I took that as a we should ask you and if you say we can, those are our seats!"

"What do you say Mai?" Ryou looked at her. "Mind having two more people with us?" he asked her, grinning.

Mai's eyes narrowed and she sighed. "Fine, but if he dares a lay a single finger o you, I'll get my body guards to beat him up," she turned to Bakura. "I know you had heard all of that, so you had better watch it," she warned.

Bakura simply scoffed and looked away.

Aimi smiled cheerfully and took Ryou's hand in one of hers and used the other to grab Bakura's. "We should go find out seats then, huh?" she asked and began dragging the two with Mai close behind through the room.

-End Chapter 7-

**This may be asking a little too much, but... review?**


End file.
